


when cute things happen!!

by Jay_Mil



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Mil/pseuds/Jay_Mil
Summary: Kururi & Mairu Get reminded of the past.





	when cute things happen!!

The twins were walking around Ikebukuro. On there way to Izaya's apartment as they walked by all the Halloween decorations. "Hey, Mairu do you have any ideas for a costume for Halloween?" Kururi asked Mairu in her usual voice. Mairu shook her head No as they continued to walk until they finally got to Izaya's apartment. When they knock on the door nobody answered so they tried again. Still, no one answered.

"Well, you think you can keep us out your dead wrong, Iza-nii," Mairu said in a very sneaky voice as she picked the locks on the door. In about 15 minutes the door was open and Kururi and Mairu were inside his apartment. Kururi headed upstairs to see if he was asleep but no one was there. and Mairu looked around the downstairs but still no one. By the time they were done looking for Izaya, it was dark outside, so they decided to spend the night. 

It was 5:07 when Izaya came back to his apartment. He could tell someone was there because the door was unlocked. So Izaya came in and started to look around to see if someone stole something. Nothing was moved from his desk and everything was all in place, so Izaya locked the door, went upstairs, and changed into his PJs. He lifted up his blankets until he saw two girls (specifically his sisters) in his clothes asleep in his bed. Izaya then realized they were why the door was unlocked he just decided to get into bed with them and sleep.

-The morning-

Izaya woke up to see Kururi and Mairu still asleep. He may be the cold-hearted info broker,

but he can't figure his sisters out.

Izaya went downstairs and into the kitchen and began to make breakfast, not just for him but for his little sisters that were sure to be hungry.

Kururi started to open her eyes and saw Izaya sitting on the bed. That's when she remembered that they spent the night at Izaya's apartment.

"Good you're up," Izaya said with a happy smile "Here." Izaya handed a plate of food to kururi as she sat up. She took the plate and said thank you, and with that, she started to eat. As she was eating Mairu woke up to the smell of food. Izaya said the same thing to Mairu that he said to Kururi and Mairu begin to eat. 

"I missed your cooking, Iza-nii," Mairu said in a sleepy voice but a happy one. Once they were done eating kururi asked, "aren't you going to eat?" Which was answered by a simple sentence

"I already ate. I wanted to let you sleep." At their brother's words, Kururi and Mairu begin to remember when they were little and the only one around was Izaya and soon they both begin crying. 

Izaya was extremely confused as to why they were crying, but instead of questioning them he walked up to both of them and gave them a hug.

Both twins continued to cry in izaya arms.


End file.
